With richer web content, the network has become one of the main ways for people to obtain information and show themselves. For example, people may write articles through a Blog, upload and present photos in a web album, and update their personalized signature, feeling or image of QQ and MSN. (Tencent QQ, generally referred to as QQ, is a popular free instant messaging computer program in China; MSN (originally the Microsoft Network) is a collection of Internet sites and services provided by Microsoft.) Using services such as these, friends can know the current living state of the users according to such web information. In addition, people may operate an online shop at taobao.com to sell commodities, so that other people may log in to the online shop to check for new commodities.
In the conventional art, when people want to know whether the QQ signature of a concerned contact is changed, they have to log in to QQ; when people want to check whether they receive an Email from a concerned contact, they have to log in to the Email box.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the conventional art. When people want to obtain information about concerned contacts, they have to use different ways, for example, logging in to the QQ or Email box. Thus, this operation process is complicated and not real-time. It is urgent to solve the problem of how to obtain information about concerned contacts easily and quickly.